


Naughty or Nice

by sarriathmg



Series: Jason Todd art [16]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Batfam Kinkmas Exchange, Bottom Jason Todd, Christmas Smut, Collars, Crossover Pairings, Doggy Style, I can't beleive Santa Kink is a real tag, It's Jason getting fucked by Santa Claus, M/M, NSFW Art, Santa Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: NSFW art of Jason getting fucked by the hot Santa from Rise of the Guardians.Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2020 treat.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Nicholas St. North
Series: Jason Todd art [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653772
Comments: 11
Kudos: 93
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2020, Jason Todd Rare Pair Challenge





	Naughty or Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salmonellagogo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmonellagogo/gifts).



> This is me suddenly remembering I had a huge crush on Santa Claus from Rise of the Guardians when the movie first came out.
> 
> And this prompt inspired me.
> 
> Hope you like it XD


End file.
